


Noir

by Kkamjong



Series: Dokgo Rewind!au Sekai [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Balet Jongin, Dokgo Rewind, Dövüşçü Sehun, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: *NCT çetesini yendikten sonra Sehun’un lisedeki ilk günüdür ve herkes, Jongin de dâhil, biraz fazlasını umuyordur.*





	Noir

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [누아르 (Noir)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012518) by [185cmbaekhyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/185cmbaekhyun/pseuds/185cmbaekhyun). 

** **

“Öp beni.”

Sehun yumuşak bir fısıltıya söyledi ve kucağına sokulmuş Jongin’e kirpiklerini kırpıştırarak baktı. Diğerinin çarpıcı güzelliğinden dolayı şaşkına dönen Jongin, Sehun’un deri ceketine asıldı –Jongin ne kadar çok ısrar ederse etsin Jongin’in odasının dört duvarları arasında mahremiyet içinde yüzseler bile Sehun bunu hiç çıkarmıyordu.

Aslında Sehun’un talepkar ve sabırsız davranmasına, onları eninde sonunda bir öpüşme seansına sürükleyen ve sonrasında daha çok yaramazlık yapmalarını sağlayan öpücükler ve kucak istemesine bayılıyordu. Jongin tutkulu ve doyumsuz bir sevişmeden dolayı hâlâ mutlu olan Jongin daha sonra annesi ve büyükannesi odasını toplamaya geldiğinde görmesin diye apar topar seks kanıtlarını toplardı.

Böyle anlarda Jongin sevgilisini hiç reddetmezdi ve bu sefer de itaatkâr bir şekilde eğilerek dudaklarını Sehun’un nazik dudaklarına dokundurdu. Diğerinin nefesini kesmeye yetecek kadardı ve kollarını Jongin’in beline dolayarak onu kendine çekti.

Öpücüğü derinleştirmek için başını yana yatırdığında Jongin’in sıcak ve dolgun dudaklarının verdiği hisle rahatlayan Sehun iç çekti. Ellerini Sehun’un boynuna koydu, başparmağını çenesinde gezdirdi ve Sehun’un ona nefes kadar ihtiyacı varmış gibi dili Jongin’in ağzında kayboldu.

Nasırlı elleri Jongin’in sırtından aşağıya kayarak kalçasını kavradı ve onu kendine daha sert bastırdı. Jongin hızlıca saklı ereksiyonlarını birbirine sürttü ve buna devam etti. Her şey çok sıcaktı, baş döndürücüydü; Sehun, Jongin’in ağzını açmaya ikna etmesiyle ve dilini içeri sokup her köşeyi yalamasıyla alçak inlemeler döküldü.

Sehun’un hararetine ayak uydurmak gittikçe zorlaşıyordu, hızları eşit değildi. Jongin’in alt dudağını dişleyerek sabırsızca emdi ve hafif bir ağrı bedenine yayıldı.

Alçak sesle inleyerek Jongin, Sehun’u saçını geriye doğru sertçe çekti ve öpücüklerini bozdu; ikisi de soluk soluğaydı. “Bekle, bekle. Yavaş ol. Sorun ne?”

“Beni öpmeye devam et.” Sehun fısıldadı. Kaşlarını çatarak yeniden öpmek için eğildi. Jongin başını döndürerek hızlıca kaçtı. Sehun homurdandı ama Jongin’in yanağını öptü.

“İyi misin?”

“İyiyim…” sessizce cevaplayarak alnını Jongin’in şakağına yasladı. Sehun’un sözlerinde dürüstlük aradı ama bulamadı. İçi rahat etmeyerek titredi.

“Gerginsin.” Dedi Jongin ve Sehun’un bakışlarını yakalamaya çalıştı. “Okul konusunda mı?” Sehun’un ellerini tutarak gözlerinin içine baktı.

Başını eğerek iç çekti Sehun. “Hayır? Bilmiyorum.”

Jongin, Sehun’un omuzlarının çöktüğünü fark edince kaş çattı. Sehun’un başını kaldırdı ve yüzünü tuttu.

“Aman tanrım. Efsanevi Oh Sehun’un okuldaki çocuklardan korktuğuna inanamıyorum.”

“Korkmuyorum!” Sehun kaş çatarak karşı çıktı.

“Pardon. Anladım. Okulda yeni çocuk olmak zor olmalı.” Jongin önceki deneyimlerine bakarak onu anlıyordu. “Ama biliyorsun, ben yanında olacağım. Ayrıca o kötü çocukların hepsi atıldı. Senin sayende.”

Bu gerginliğini biraz olsun almış gibiydi, dudaklarına ufak bir gülümseye yayıldı. Ancak, bakışlarındaki endişe hâlâ belirgindi.

“Çok fazla ders kaçırdığım için sen benden bir sene öndesin.” Jongin’in baldırlarını okşayarak belirtti.

“Ama yine de orada olacağım. Ben ve Baekhyun. Endişelenme, iyi olacaksın.”

“Sadece… Benim hakkımda etrafta uydurulmuş çok fazla hikâye var. Beni insanları eğlencesine döven iğrenç bir gangster olarak görüyorlar.” Jongin’in destekleyici gülümsemesine rağmen Sehun acı bir şekilde söyledi.

Aslında Sehun’un okula dönüşü öğrenciler arasında en trend konuydu. Gerçeğin çarpıtılmış hali olarak ortada dolanan birçok yalan vardı.

Bazıları Sehun’un 18 yaşında, motosiklet çetesinin lideri olduğuna ve çok sorun yaratacağı için okula dönmemesi gerektiğine inanıyordu. Diğerleri onu idolleştiriyordu ve okulun tetikte koruyucusu olacağına inanıyordu.

Düşününce Jongin bir noktaya kadar Sehun’un ıstırabını anlıyordu.

“Hayır, hepsi değil. Özellikle kızlar seni çok havalı buluyor.” Jongin, Sehun’un gözlerini devirdiğini görünce kıkırdadı.

“Dediklerini boş ver. Kreşten beri okulda hep bunlarla uğraşıyorum.” Bu sefer dürüst bir şekilde ekledi ve Sehun’un dudaklarına kondurduğu öpücüğü kabul etti.

“Ve lütfen, okul içinde kimseye yumruk atmamaya çalış. Yine atılabilirsin.” Parmağını burnunu dürterek uyardı.

“Bir şeye söz veremem. Senin hakkında kötü sözler duyarsam o zaman—“

“Hey, okuldaki ilk günün için saçlarını kesmeye ne dersin? Daha az korkutucu görünürsün.” Jongin sözlerini bilerek keserek önerdi ve parmaklarını Sehun’un kıvırcık buklelerinde gezdirdi. Diğeri dokunuşu altında eriyerek gözlerini kapattı.

Sehun’un koruyucu konuşmalarına alışmıştı artık ve açıkçası oldukça kararlıydı.

“Öyle mi?”

“Şey, eminim hâlâ çok yakışıklı görüneceksin.” Jongin saçını kavrayarak çekiştirdi.

“Biliyorum.” Dedi Sehun ve Jongin’i yeniden öptü. Bu sefer yavaş ve tutkuluydu, aceleci ve ısrarcı değildi, tüm endişeleri gitmişti.

Yeniden kendi güvenlik bulutlarının içine daldılar, dünyaya karşı kendilerinin olduğu tek yere.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

“Sehunnie, okul üniforması için çok tatlı görünüyorsun! Saçlarına bak! Çok yakışıklısın, oğlum.”

“Teşekkürler büyükanne.”

Jongin verandadan Sehun’un Jongin’in büyükannesine yanaklarını okşatmasını izliyordu ve büyükannesi kırışmış gülümsemesiyle ona bakıyordu.

“İlk gün için heyecanlı mısın?” Sehun’un kısa ve düz saçlarını okşayarak sordu.

Sehun yüzünü buruşturarak geri çekildi. “Pek sayılmaz.”

“Aslında çok gergin. Altına ediyor.” Jongin araya girdi ve sırt çantasını omzuna atarak yürümeye başladı. Sehun’un ona attığı sert bakışlar Jongin’in alayı kadar zararsızdı.

“Oh lütfen, böyle hissetme. Rahatlamaya çalış ve derin bir nefes al. Her şey iyi olacak.” Büyükannesi ona cıvıldadı ve ceketinde olmayan tozları silkeledi.

“Yapacağım büyükanne. Çok teşekkürler.” Sehun elleri yanında eğilerek selam verdi.

“Ayrıca, Jongin’in senden yararlanmasına izin verme. Seksi zamanlar için sana ödevini yaptırmak isteyebilir.”

“Büyükanne!” Jongin bağırdı, tüm yüzü domates gibi olmuştu.

“Zaten bir süredir ödevlerini yapıyordum. Ama bu bizim sırrımız olmalıydı.” Sehun sırıtarak fısıldadı.

“Bunu duyduğuma çok üzüldüm. İkinizi de azarlardım ama gitme zamanı geldi yoksa geç kalacaksınız. İlk gününde geç kalamazsın Sehun-ah.” Onları kapıya doğru ittirdi ve Jongin’e _‘bunu daha sonra konuşacağız’_ bakışı attı. Jongin’in hiç hoşuna gitmemişti bu.

“Hoşça kal.” Sehun neşeyle el salladı ve yan yana yürümeye başladılar.

“Okulda komik şeyler yapmak yok, anlaşıldı mı?”

“Büyükanne, içeri gir artık, lütfen!” Jongin sızlandı ve ıstırabından kurtulmak için onun girmesini hararetle işaret ediyordu.

Onu okula bırakması ve okuldan alması artık ikisi için de okula beraber giden yeni bir yoldu. Sehun’un motosikleti garajında duruyordu, diğerleri için fazla göze çarpıyordu.

Jongin bu rahat yürüyüşe kolayca alışabileceğini düşündü. Özellikle de Sehun okul üniforması içinde tam bir afet-i devranken. Ceket geniş omuzlarını mükemmelce sararak ona prens görüntüsü sunuyordu. Yeni saç stiliyle birleştiğinde Sehun ağız suyu akıtmamanın imkânsız olduğu bir şey olmuştu.

“Annen biliyor mu?” Sehun aniden sorunca Jongin kendine geldi.

“Neyi?”

“Seviştiğimizi. Yani, hemen hemen her gün.”

Jongin hayatının en utanç verici gecesini hatırlayınca bakışlarını yere çevirerek çantasının saplarıyla oynamaya başladı.

“O… yatağımın altındaki kondomları buldu, yani…” gergince omuz silkti. “Seks yapmak için çok erken olduğunu söyledi ama seninle çıktığım için bunun olmamasını beklemediğini de söyledi.” Sehun’u baştan aşağıya işaret etti. Sehun utanarak elini ağzına bastırdı ve kıkırdadı.

“Yani, sorun yok?”

“Seni çok seviyor. O yüzden evet, sorun yok. En azından beni hamile bırakamazsın.”

Bu sefer Sehun başını geriye atarak seslice güldü. Jongin o gece somurtup gerginlikten ölmemiş olsaydı aynı şeyi yapıyor olabilirdi.

“Bu bir sorun olabilirdi, değil mi?” Sehun kendine gelerek sordu.

“Kim hamileymiş?” köşeden sabahın bu köründe aşırı neşeli bir ses duyuldu.

“Selam Baek!” Jongin selamladı. Baekhyun ağzı açık bir halde yanında geçip Sehun’a gidince gülümsemesi soldu.

“Kahretsin Sehun! Çok sevimli olmuşsun. Tam bir bebeksin.”

“Kapa çeneni!” Baekhyun’un ellerini yanaklarından ittirerek kızdı.

“Saçına ne oldu?” Baekhyun ısrarla Sehun’un saçlarını karıştırıyordu.

“Saçlarını kestirdi.” Jongin önerdiği için kendisiyle gurur duyuyordu.

“Kesinlikle okulun bombası olacaksın. Şu ceketi dolduran geniş omuzlara bir bak. Kahretsin Jongin. Seni şanslı kaltak.”

“Defol git Baek.” Sehun onu şakayla ittirdi, yanakları hafifçe kızarmıştı.

Baekhyun nefesini tutarak yalandan alınmış gibi yaptı. “Benimle böyle konuşma. Ben artık senin sunbaenim.”

“Hayır, bu seni sunbaem yapmaz. Liseye beraber başladık.”

“Ben üst sınıftayım ama!”

İkisi yol boyunca atışmaya devam ederken Jongin hayranlıkla onları izliyordu. Okul kapısına vardıklarında hava hızla değişti.

Tüm gözler üçlünün üzerindeydi. Bazıları meraklıydı, bazıları korkmuştu. Diğer kalanlarsa eğleniyor gibiydi. Çok geçmeden öğrenciler arasında fısıldaşmalar başladı ve Sehun’a baktığında çenesinin sıktığını ve damarının attığını gördü Jongin.

“Sorun yok. İyi olacaksın.” Jongin ona yanaşarak söyledi. Alışkanlıktan tutmak ve rahatlatmak için eline uzandı. Ama bu kadar erken gün yüzüne çıkma düşüncesiyle Jongin elini geri çekti. Parmak uçları hafifçe Sehun’un tenini okşadı. Okuldayken daha çok dikkat çekmemeleri gerekiyordu. Yani burada sevgili olamazlardı, dedikodular ne olursa olsun arkadaştan fazlası değillerdi.

Hayal kırıklığıyla iç çekerek öğrencilerin arasından geçtiler, irdeleyen bakışları arkalarından hissedebiliyorlardı. Sessizlik boğucuydu ama kapıya varıp içeri girdiklerinde iyice kötüleşmeden son buldu.

“Sehunnie. Sonunda döndüğüne gerçekten çok seviniyorum! Teneffüste buluşup insanların dedikodusunu yapalım.” Baekhyun mırıldandı, etrafındaki ilgiye çoktan alıştı. Sehun’a sıkıca sarıldı ve parmak uçlarında yükselerek yanağına ıslak bir öpücük kondurdu.

Sehun bu sefer sıkıntı çıkarmadan kabul ederek ona sarıldı.

“Seni müdürün ofisine götüreyim.” Baekhyun uzaklaşınca söyledi Jongin. Etrafa şöyle bir bakındıktan sonra Sehun riski göze alarak sıkıca Jongin’in elini tuttu böylece boş koridorda el ele yürüdüler ve kısa süreliğine de olsa birbirlerini destek oldular.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Saatin her tiki Jongin’in bedenindeki gerginliği artırıyordu. Öğretmenin dersi anlatışını duymuyordu, kelimeleri Jongin’in karmaşık aklında kaybolurken bacağını gergince sallıyordu. Sehun’un gergince kapıdan girip yargılayıcı bakışlar altına kendini tanıttığı hayali Jongin’in notlarını bozmaya yeterliydi.

“Hocam! İşemem lazım!” aniden elini kaldırarak bağırdı. Öğretmen sinirlenerek sustu ve Jongin’e gözlerinin arkasından sertçe baktı.

“Böyle izin istemiyoruz, Bay Kim.”

Jongin sinirle gözlerini devirerek duruşunu düzeltti ve yeniden rica etti.

“Hocam, tuvalete gidebilir miyim, lütfen?”

İkna olmuş halde öğretmen başını salladı ve kapıyı gösterdi.

“Gidebilirsin. On dakikaya dönmüş ol.”

Jongin hızla sınıftan çıktı ve okulun boş koridorlarında koşturdu. Huzura kavuşmak için tek ihtiyacı olan birkaç saniye Sehun’a bakmaktı. Sınıfın arka kapısından şöyle bir bakıp her şey yolunda mı emin olabilirdi.

Tabii ki Sehun kendine çok iyi bakabilirdi ama buna rağmen Jongin’in kendi gözleriyle görmesi gerekiyordu. Sehun’un sınıfına doğru huzursuzca ilerledi ve köşeyi döndüğünde sert, geniş bir şeye çarptı.

Sehun nefesini tutarak Jongin’i omuzlarından yakaladı ve dengesini sağladı.

“Dışarıda ne yapıyorsun?”

“Sana bakmaya geldim? Sen burada ne yapıyorsun?” Jongin şüpheyle sordu.

“İşemeye çıktım.” Sehun elini kızgın bir şekilde saçlarında gezdirdi.

“Gerçekten mi?”

“Hayır, sadece nefes almak istedim.” Ümitsizce kabul etti ve bu Jongin’in göğsüne bir ağırlık daha ekledi.

“O kadar kötü mü?”

“Sürekli bana bakıyorlar. Yanımda oturan çocuk tir tir titriyor. Kızlardan yaklaşık beş tane aşk mektubu aldım.”

Yeni bir duyguyla Jongin somurttu. Neyse ki Jongin’in hayal ettiği kadar kötü değildi.

“Çok da kötü değilmiş. Kızların dikkatini çekmişsin. Hiç şaşırmadım.” Sehun’un göğsünü dürterek alay etti.

Daha çok kaş çattı. “Boşuna vakit harcıyorlar. Ben sahipliyim.”

“Yazık olmuş. Kalplerini kıracaksın.”

Yüzüne bir gülümseme yayıldı ve bakışları birbirine odaklandı sonra dudaklarından kıkırtılar döküldü.

“Seni öpmeyi çok istiyorum.” Diye fısıldadı Sehun ve bakışlarını Jongin’in dudaklarına yönlendirerek dudaklarını yaladı. Jongin’in tüm bedenine bir titreme yayıldı ve yutkundu.

“Burada olmaz.”

Sehun’un sırıtışı meydan okumaya çağırıyordu ve elini Jongin’in başının yanına, duvara yasladı. Sehun’un bedeni tarafından engellenen Jongin, Sehun boynuna sokulup dudaklarını etine sürterek alay edince iflah olmaz bir tutku hissetti.

“S-Sehun, beladan uzak durman gerekiyordu.” Gözlerini kapatarak kekeledi. Sehun diğer eliyle belinden kavradı ve onu duvara daha sert bastırdı. Diliyle boynunu baştanbaşa yaladı. İnlemesini durdurmak için dudaklarını ısıran Jongin gergince etrafa bakındı.

Sonra Sehun’un dudakları üzerinde olduğu sürece umursamadığına karar verdi. Uyarı almaya ve daha kötü sonuçlarla yüzleşmeye hazırdı. Sehun’un dokunuşuna kendini bırakacakken sıcaklık birden çekildi ve Sehun geri adım atarak parmaklarıyla saçlarını taradı.

“Tamamdır. Beladan uzak durmaya çalışacağım. Sanırım bu üniformayı her giyişinde sana dokunmaya çok alıştım.” Jongin’in ceketini düzelterek söyledi.

“Ben de senin bu üniformayı üzerimden çıkarmana çok alıştım.” Jongin mırıldandı, Sehun’un varlığından dolayı hâlâ başı dönüyordu.

Beraberken biri varken öteki olmayacağı için Jongin ellerini Sehun’u kravatından kendine, olması gerektiği yere çekti ve keyifli bir nefes koyuverdi.

“Ben de seninle aynı şeyi yapmak istiyorum. Şu anda.” Sehun’un ayrık dudaklarına doğru konuştu ve bacağını Sehun’unkilerin arasına soktu.

“Jongin, beladan uzak durmaya ne oldu?”

Jongin neşeyle hımladı. Kendini pek anlayamıyordu ama Sehun yanındayken sahip olduğu her şeyi riske atma arzusunu inkâr edemiyordu. Onun varlığı önceliklerini ve duyularını darmadağın ediyordu.

“Yakalanmazsa bela da olmaz.” Diye soludu ve Sehun’un dudağının kenarını öptü. Kararlı bir şekilde Sehun’u göğsünden ittirerek bileğini kavradı ve ilk köşeye, merdivenlerin altına çekiştirdi.

Köşe karanlık, tozlu ve ürkütücüydü ama şu anda gidebilecekleri en yakın ve kolay yerdi. Sehun’u duvara yasladı ve dizlerinin üzerine çöktü. Sehun nefesini tutunca sırıttı.

“Bekle… Nere—Kamera yok mu?” Sehun dişleri arasından söyledi. Elleri nereye dokunacağını bilemiyor gibiydi.

“Burayı görmez. Rahatla ve sana sakso çekmeme izin ver.” Sehun’a baktı. Gömleği göğsünü sıkıca sarmalıyordu ve boyun hattı uzun ve davetkâr görünüyordu.

“10 dakikadan az zamanımız var.”

“O zaman kapa çeneni de tadını çıkar.”

Sehun başını geriye atıp inlediğinde şaşırmadı Jongin.

Jongin iki parmağını Sehun’un pantolonuna geçirdi ve tenini okşadı. “Seni emmek istiyorum.” Sehun’un çadırına dudaklarını sürterek söyledi.

Sehun onu bastırmak istercesine elini Jongin’in ensesine yasladı. “Kahretsin, evet.” Nefessizce mırıldandı. Jongin’in saçlarını okşadı, dokunuşu gıdıklayacak kadar hafifti ama elini hareket ettirmeden Jongin’in emrini bekledi.

Jongin tek endişesi emeceği penis olan, hâlâ tamamen giyinik halde dizlerinin üzerinde olduğunu hayal edince boynundan göğsüne doğru bir kızarıklığın yayıldığını hissediyordu.

Sehun üniforma giymiş bir Tanrı gibiydi o yüzden bu işini yapmayı zorlaştırıyordu.

Titreyen elleriyle Sehun’un pantolonunu çözdü ve indirdi. Pozisyon ona avantaj sağlıyordu ve Sehun ona istediğini yapmasına izin veriyordu.

Sehun çoktan sertleşmişti ve penisi ince kumaşın altında kıvrılmıştı. Jongin boyutunu görüp yutkununca penis titredi. Düşünmeden, sanki görünmez bir kuvvet tarafından çekiliyormuş gibi öne eğildi. Dudaklarıyla gövdesini hissetti ve ağzını genişçe açarak hafifçe dişlerini sürttü.

“Bebeğim, lütfen, çok zamanımız yok.” Sehun’un çatlak sesiyle hatırlattığını duydu. Eli rahatlatıcı bir şekilde onu yönlendiriyordu.

Başına ulaşana kadar Jongin’in ağzı kurudu ama kumaşın koyulaştığı yerde azıcık menisini tatmaya değdi. Sehun inledi, parmakları Jongin’in ensesinde baskısını artırdı. Diğer eli Jongin’in omzuna dokundu; bacakları titrerken ondan destek almak içindi ve onu yönlendirdi. Sıcaklamıştı, güçlü bir ter ve uyarılma kokusu duydu. Jongin burnunu penisinin altında gezdirerek toplarının yumuşak şişkinliği arasına gömdü ve derin bir nefes aldı.

“Lütfen.” Sehun inledi. Parmakları Jongin’in ensesindeki kısa saçları çekiştirdi. Daha fazlası içindi, diye düşündü Jongin.

Ağzını yeniden açarak yumuşak ete bastırdı ve iz bırakmak istercesine emdi. Sehun’un penisinin oluşturduğu ıslak noktayı izliyordu. Sehun yarı açık gözlerle onu izlerken alt dudağını dişliyordu ve gömleğin altından göğüs ucunu sıktırıyordu. “Lütfen.” sessizce tekrarladı.

Jongin dilini başında gezdirdi ve ıslak kumaş dilini acıtana kadar yaladı. Sonra Sehun’un gömleğini kaldırarak göbeğini açtı ve göbek deliğine kadar burnunu teninde gezdirdi. Oradaki noktayı yaladı ve yüzünü hassas tene sürterek pembeleştirdi. Sehun dokunuşuyla sızlanıyordu. Sehun’un iç çamaşırını yavaşça indirdi ve serbest kalınca yanağını Sehun’un penisine sürttü.

Jongin’in ıslak dudaklarına sürtünce Sehun nefesini tuttu ve Jongin’in saçlarını sertçe asıldı, birkaç tutam saç elinde kalmıştı. Fikrini değiştirmişçesine geri çekildi ve ayağını yere bastırarak Jongin’in yüzüne sürtünmeye başladı. Jongin’in yanağına sürtünürken iç çekiyordu. Penisi Jongin’in alnında ve elmacık kemikleri üzerinde ıslak bir iz bırakıyordu geride.

Jongin başını geriye atarak gözlerini kapattı ve olabildiğince kökünü yaladı. Ağzının kenarlarından salyaları akmaya başladı. Uzanarak Sehun’un baldırlarına tutundu. “Kahretsin.” Avuçları altında yumuşak teni hissedince alçak sesle küfretti. Parmaklarını sıkı kaslara bastırdı ve görebilmek için Sehun’u ittirdi.

Ellerini Sehun’un kalçasında gezdirerek iç baldırlarına dokunabilmek için bacaklarını ayırdı. Parmaklarını kıvırarak kalça yanaklarını ve toplarını okşadı. Sehun’un her yeri yumuşacıktı; tenini yumuşacık ve dokunulasıydı. Jongin onu ne kadar çok yerse yesin hâlâ ona böyle aç olması ve sevgilisinin güzelliği her seferinde onu şoke ediyordu. Sert deri ceketin altında ve korkutucu bakışları ardında ne kadar narin hissettirmesi…

Belirgin V hattı neredeyse temizdi ve birazcık bulunan kıl dışında hiçbir şey yoktu. Jongin aniden onu soyma, ona dokunma ve sakladığı sırları bulmak için her parçasını hissetme isteği duydu.

“Hoşuna gitti mi?” Sehun bir soru olmamasına rağmen sordu. Jongin’in tek cevabı içten inlemeydi. Sehun’un toplarını bir eliyle kavradı ve avucunda çevirdi. Gevşek tenini hissediyordu. Başını ağzına alırken parmaklarını Sehun’un penisinin köküne sardı ve sıkıca tuttu. Yarığına dilini sürdüğünde tadının güçlenmesiyle inledi. Sehun kolayca ıslanıyor gibiydi ve Jongin’in avucunda hissettiği ağırlığa ve büyüklüğüne bakılırsa muhtemelen çok boşalacaktı. Jongin son damlasına kadar onu emecekti. Sehun’un penisini daha çok ağzına aldı ve ilk denemesinde gidebildiği kadar gitti. Sonra geri çekilerek başını emdi ve dilini etrafında gezdirdi. Sehun’un büyük, kalın ve uzun penisi emerken Jongin’in ağzını yarıya kadar dolduruyordu ve bir süre öyle bekleyerek dudaklarını germesine alışmaya çalışıyordu. Dilindeki ağırlığından zevk alıyordu.

Zamanla ve tabii ki çokça pratikle Jongin, Sehun’unki gibi koca bir penisi emmede usta olmuştu. Övünmek gibi olmasın kendisiyle gurur duyuyordu. Yine de onu böyle her aldığında boğulmamak ve Sehun’a yanlışlıkla dişleriyle zarar vermemek için dikkatli olması gerekiyordu.

Ağzına alamadığı yerleri eliyle çekerken Sehun’a baktı ve Sehun’un gözlerini açık tutmaya çabalamasını, dudağını kanatırcasına ısırmasını izledi. Elini hareket ettirirken derisinin açıldığını hissediyordu. Sehun’un toplarını sıkıştırıp nazikçe çekiştiriyordu. Sehun kalçasını ileri itti ve penisi Jongin’in ağzında hazır olduğundan daha ileriye gitti. Geri çekilmek zorunda kaldı ve öksürmeye başladı.

Sehun hızlıca geri çekilerek Jongin’in omzunu okşamaya başladı ve özür diledi. “Siktir, özür dilerim. Ben—iyi misin?”

“İyiyim.” Jongin soludu. Sesi çatlak ve becerilmiş gibi çıkıyordu.

Sonunda sesinin nasıl çıkacağını düşünerek titredi. Cevabını beklemeden Sehun’un kalçasını tuttu ve yeniden ağzına aldı. Bu sefer daha derine aldı ve yarısından fazlasını almayı başardı. Burnundan nefes almak için durakladı ve rahatlayarak daha ileriye gitti. Sehun’un elini arkasındaki fayansa vurduğunu duydu ama gözlerini açmadı. Sehun’un penisinin başının boğazına dokunduğunu hissetti ve Sehun’la aynı anda inledi. Geri çekilerek yanaklarını içine çekip emdi. Sehun’un kalçası yeniden hareketlendi ancak bu sefer zamanında kendini durdurdu. Jongin hâlâ acelesini hissedebiliyordu.

Dar pantolonuna sıkışan penisinin zonkladığını ve Sehun’un onu burada, okulda becerirse yakalanma riskiyle nasıl olacağını hayal ederken deliğinin kasıldığını hissedebiliyordu. Sabit bir ritim tuttururken bir elini bacaklarının arasına bastırdı.

Sehun çok fazla sızdırıyordu ve Jongin’in ağzını suyu akıyordu. Ağzı çoktan dolmuştu. Sıvılar ağzının kenarlarından taşıp akıyordu ve üniformasını kirletiyordu. Durmak şu anda bir seçenek değildi. Her okşayışla onu derine aldı ve daha derine gitmek için hazır olmayı beklemedi. Boğazındaki baskıya ve kendi penisin zonklamasına odaklandı. Daha hızlı giderken nefes almayı unuttu ve geri çekilmek zorunda kaldı; hassas başına odaklandı ve Sehun daha fazlası için yalvarana kadar hızlı, sert emişlerle boydan boya yaladı. Eliyle kökünü kavradı ve salyasından dolayı kayması daha kolaydı artık. Yanaklarını içine çekerek daha sert emdi ve Sehun’a baktı. Şu anda nasıl bir görüntü sunduğunu çok iyi biliyordu.

“Jongin,” Sehun inledi. Sıvıları Jongin’in dilinde toplanmıştı. Bir süre durduktan sonra yutkundu ve tadına vardı. Sehun elini yanağına koyarak Jongin’in elmacık kemiğini okşadı ve yanağını kavradı.

“Çok güzel görünüyorsun.” Tek nefesle söyledi. Aklından hiç çıkmıyormuş gibiydi. Jongin yavaşça eğildi ve kirpiklerini kırpıştırarak Sehun’un penisinin ağzını doldurmasına izin verdi. Sehun’un içinde ne hissettiğini çok iyi biliyordu. Jongin’in daha ileri gidemeyeceğini bilmesine rağmen nefesini tutarak başparmağını Jongin’in yanağına bastırmıştı. Jongin öğürme refleksine karşı savaşarak hepsini almaya çalıştı ve yutkunarak Sehun’un girmesine izin vermek için rahatlamayı başardı.

Birkaç saniye boyunca tüm dikkati kulaklarına doluşan kan akışı, bedenini sarmalayan adrenalin ve ensesini kavuran sıcaklıktı. Burnunu Sehun’un kasığına bastırdı ve nefes aldı. Sehun’un üzerinde küfrettiğini fark etti. Sehun’un penisi ağzında atıyordu ve salyası akıyordu. Başını kaldırdı ve bakışları Sehun’unkilerle buluştu. Elinden tutarak boğazına götürdü. Sehun parmağını belirgin şişliğe sürttü. “Siktir.” Diye mırıldandı. Jongin gözyaşlarını hissedince gözlerini kapattı.

Tamamen geri çekilerek nefes almaya çalıştı. Dudakları ve Sehun’un penisi arasında köprü oluşturan ince bir sıvı vardı ve yalamak için eğildi. Hızlıca pantolonunu çözdü ve kendi penisini kavrayarak sıktırdı. Yarı sertti, pantolonu dar olduğu için anca buna izin veriyordu ancak eliyle dokunduğu anda penisi hızla şişmişti ve başı dönüyordu. Sehun’a baktı; yüzünde saf arzu vardı ve göğsü terden parlıyordu. Eliyle yavaşça penisini okşuyordu.

“Ağzımı becer.” Dedi. Penisinin zonkladığını hissetti ve ucunu sıktırarak kumaşa sürttü.

Önerisiyle beraber Sehun’un yarığından akan kalın sıvı damlasını izledi. Sehun başparmağını ucunda gezdirerek elini becerdi ve yarıktan akan sıvıyı toplayarak Jongin’in alt dudağına sürdü. Jongin diliyle hareketini takip etti ve parmağını emdi. Sehun diline bastırdı ve başparmağını çıkararak birkaç kez geri soktu. “Emin misin?” diye sordu.

Jongin parmağını yaladıktan sonra diliyle ittirdi. “Yavaş başla, tamam mı?” dedi. Sehun omzuna vurdu ve elini kalçasına koydu.

Bunu daha önce hiç denememişlerdi. Jongin’in ona oral seks yaptığı zamanlar çok sert olmasına rağmen Sehun, Jongin’in sınırlarını aşmamak için kendini zor tutmuştu. Ancak şimdi Jongin istekliydi ve onu daha önce yapmadığı şekilde memnun etmek istiyordu. Her zaman etkilemeye çalışırdı.

Sehun nazikçe Jongin’in başını çenesinden tutarak kaldırdı ve eğilerek dudaklarını öptü. “Çok gelirse beni durdur.” Ciddi bir şekilde söyledi.

Jongin’in başını sallamasını bekledi ve kalçasını sıktırarak doğruldu. Jongin boğazının beklentiyle sıkıştığını hissediyordu. Gözlerini kapattı ve onları açtığında kirpikleri ıslaktı. Silmeye kalkmadı.

Sehun nazikçe başını okşadı ve parmaklarını uzun perçemlere sokup sıktırdı. Jongin’in saçını çekerek başını geriye attı ve iki tarafı da tutuyordu. Sonra başını sallayarak ilerledi. Bir eliyle kökünden penisini ayarladı ve Jongin’in dudaklarına yönlendirdi. Dudaklarına sıvısını sürdü. Jongin seslice yutkundu ve ağzını olabildiğince genişçe açtı. Sehun yavaşça içine girerek onu penisiyle beslerken gözlerini açık tutarak Sehun’un üzerine sabitledi. Yarısına kadar girdikten sonra uyarı olarak birkaç kez gidip geldi. Jongin gözlerini kapatarak seslice inledi. Dilini çıkardı ve dağılmış halini umursamadı. Sehun’un saçlarındaki tutuşu onu sabitleyene kadar tüm bedenini rahatlattı. Sehun’un elini yanağında hissetti ve sonra Sehun ağzını becermeye başladı.

Önce yavaş başladı, söz verdiği gibiydi. Ne derine gidiyordu ne de hızlıydı. Jongin ritmine ayak uydurmaya, emmesini zamanlamaya çalıştı. Sehun’un hızlı gitmek istemesini dile getirecekken penisinin ağzındaki hissinden başkasına odaklanamadı. Islak sesler çıkartıyordu, özellikle Sehun hızlandığında. Sehun’un her iniltisiyle ağzının suyu akmasaydı Jongin neredeyse utanacaktı.

Sehun tamamen ağzına girdiğinde birazcık öksürdü; hazırlıksız yakalanmıştı ve boğazını rahatlatmak için yavaş kalmıştı. Öksürürken ağzından salyası aktı. Sehun’a durmasını söylemek bile istemiyordu. Sehun yine de yavaşladı ve nefes almasına izin verdi. Yavaş vuruşlarla penisinin ucunu Jongin’in damağına çarptırıyordu.

“Yeniden deneyeceğim, tamam mı? Hızlı olmamız lazım.” Dedi ve Jongin’in saçlarını çekiştirdi. “Sert olmamı mı istiyorsun?”

Jongin inleyerek olabildiğinde başını salladı. Ağzını genişçe açtı ve olduğu pozisyondan dolayı çenesi sızlıyordu. Sehun’un penisini solumaya çalıştı. Sehun sertçe saçını çekti ve vuruşları sırasında onu sabit tutmaya çalıştı. Bu sefer nazik değildi ve Jongin’e uyarı yapmıyordu. En başından itibaren ağzını tamamen beceriyordu ve kalçasını hızlı hareket ettirerek Jongin’e doluluk hissi veriyordu.

Hızına ayak uydurmaya çalışmadan Sehun’un dilediği gibi kendini kullanmasına izin verdi. Sehun’u tamamen almaya çalışırken birkaç kez öksürdü ancak Sehun durmadan alışana kadar vuruşlarına devam etti.

Öksürüp nefesi kesilirken nefes almaya çalışmak zordu. Başı dönüyordu ve sersemleşiyordu. Sehun gözlerini silene kadar ağladığının farkında değildi. Birkaç damlanın yanaklarından aktığını hissetmişti. Gözlerini açtı ve Sehun’un yüzündeki hayranlığın, karnındaki kasların kasılmasının, boğazından dökülen inlemelerin keyfini çıkardı. Sehun’un gözlerinin içine bakarak odaklandı ve boğazını rahatlattı.

Sehun sonraki vuruşunda tamamen ağzına girdi. Kalçası titredi ve penisi daha derine ilerledi. “Siktir.” Mırıldanarak Jongin’in saçını çekti ve başını geriye yatırdı. Ensesinden tutarak onu sabit tuttu ve yeterince geri çekildikten sonra tamamen gömüldü.

Birkaç sefer boğazı yandı ancak Jongin buna kendini hazırlamıştı. Acı her şeyi daha iyi yapıyordu ve sertçe kendi penisini okşuyordu. Bu şekilde boşalıp boşalmayacağını merak ediyordu. Uzun süre dayanamayacağını biliyordu ve Sehun penisinin başını Jongin’in boğazına bastırdığında tırnaklarını uyarıcı bir sinyal olarak Sehun’un yanına batırdı. Seslice küfretti ve Jongin’in burnunun ucundan birkaç damla ter aktı.

Hızlıca geri çekilerek penisini okşamaya başladı ve Jongin’in ağzından çıkarmadan ucunu kavradı. Jongin kukla gibi hissediyordu. Uzanıp Sehun’un baldırlarına tutundu. Ağır ağır soluyordu ve boğazı yanıyordu. Boğazını temizlemek hiç yardımcı olmuyordu ve sesi neredeyse mahvolmuştu. Tırnaklarını Sehun’un baldırına geçirdi ve soludu. “Yüzüme boşal.”

Sehun titrek bir ses çıkararak Jongin’in saçlarını kavradı ve başını geriye yatırdı. Anında yüzüne boşalmıştı. İlk damla suratına çarptığında Jongin gözlerini zorlukla kapatıp ağzını açtı. Birkaç damlanın ağzından ve çenesinden aktığını hissediyordu. Sehun penisini ucunu alt dudağına sürttü ve ağzına soktu. Gözlerini açtığında Sehun’un titrediğini gördü ve son damlalarını diline bırakıyordu. Ağzını kapatarak ona verilenleri yutkundu. Yüzündekiler neredeyse tenini yakıyordu.

Tatmin olmuş halde iç çekti; mühürlenmiş ve sahiplenilmiş gibi hissediyordu. Dudaklarını şapırdatarak ağzındaki her damlanın tadını çıkarmaya çalışıyordu.

Sehun saçlarını bıraktı ve başparmağını bastırarak kafatasındaki acıyı almaya çalıştı. Jongin’in perçemini yana yatırarak onu ayağa kaldırdı.

“İyiysen başını salladı.” Dedi. Sözleri derin nefesler ve titremelerle bölünüyordu. Jongin başını salladı. Sehun’un üzerine yığılmak üzereydi; dizleri ağrıyordu ve bacakları titriyordu. Sehun bir kolunu beline doladı ve bacağını bacaklarının arasına soktu. Jongin içgüdüsel olarak ona sürtündü. Sehun’un zevkine odaklanmadığı için sonunda karnındaki iç gıcıklayıcı hissin farkındaydı. İnleyerek Sehun’un gömleğine asıldı ve ona yaslandı.

“Boşaldın mı bebeğim?” Sehun sordu ve Jongin’in elini ittirerek penisini kendisi kavradı. “Islanmışsın.”

Jongin zayıfça inledi. Sehun’un baldırına sürtünme ve ıslak kumaşı sıkıştıran Sehun’un eline kendini bastırma seçeneği arasında kalmıştı. Alnını Sehun’unkine yasladı ve Sehun’un elinin verdiği zevkle soludu. Güçlü kalp atışlarını hissetmek için elini Sehun’un göğsüne yasladı. Elindeki meni ve tükürük kalıntıları Sehun’un gömleğine bulaştı.

“Böyle çok güzel görünüyorsun.” Sehun mırıldanarak Jongin’in alnını ve yüzünün kenarını öptü. Dağınıklığı umursamıyordu.

“Yüzünde menilerimle çok güzel görünüyorsun. Ceketine bile bulaşmış.” Jongin’in penisine odaklandı ve ritmik bir şekilde sıktırarak başparmağını sertçe yarığına bastırıyordu. Jongin’in yanağını yaladı ve alt dudağını emdi. Onu öperek dilini Jongin’in ağzına soktu böylece Jongin dilinden tadını alabilecekti.

Jongin’in dudağını ısırarak çekiştirdi ve geri çekildi. “Boşaldığın zaman daha güzel görünüyorsun.” Dedi. Jongin, Sehun’un baldırına sürtünerek inleyince nefesi Jongin’inkine karıştı. “Bana göstermek ister misin? Ne kadar güzel olduğunu görmeme izin ver, bebeğim.”

Jongin yüzünü Sehun’un boynuna gömdü. Kalın sıvının iç çamaşırını doldurduğunu ve aktığını hissedebiliyordu. Onu daha ıslak ve pasaklı hale getiriyordu. Sehun’un parmaklarının beline battığını, dudaklarını şakağında hissediyordu. Güzeldi; orgazmdan daha önemli olduğundan emin değildi. Sehun sıkı bir şekilde onu son damlasına kadar çekti ve yakınında tuttu.

Jongin ne kadar süre öylece kaldıklarından emin değildi. Birbirlerine yaslanarak soluklanıyorlardı. Tüm hayatını mutlu bir şekilde böylece geçirebileceğini düşünüyordu. Sehun onu en güzel şekilde dağıtmıştı. Duyuları yavaş yavaş kendine geliyordu. Kemiksizmiş gibi hissediyordu ve ayağa kalkabileceğini sanmıyordu. Yüzündeki meni kaşındırmaya başlayınca hareketlenmeye çalıştı. Küçük bir yardımla Sehun’dan çekildi.

“Şimdi daha iyi hissediyor musun?” zayıfça sordu. Olduğu pasaklı hal umurunda bile değildi. Sehun ona inanamayarak bakıyordu; Jongin’in gerçek ve kendisinin olduğuna inanamıyormuş gibiydi.

“Tanrım… Seni çok seviyorum.” İnleyerek dudaklarını umutsuz bir öpücük için Jongin’inkilere bastırdı. Hemen ayrıldılar ve Sehun, Jongin’e endişeyle kaş çatarak bakıyordu.

“Ceketin.”

“Oh kahretsin. Sen batırdın.” Jongin küfretti ve kirli parçayı çıkardı.

“Özür dilerim. Şimdi ne yapacaksın?”

“Sorun değil. Saçımda var mı?” Jongin, Sehun’un görebilmesi için başını yana çevirdi. Sehun yüzünü buruşturarak ceketi Jongin’in elinden aldı ve Jongin’in yüzünü, boynunu, ellerini ve penisini sildi. Hızlıca toparlanarak dağılmış saçlarını ve gömleklerini düzelttiler.

“Şimdi temizsin. Bir dahakine daha dikkatli olmalıyım.” Dedi Sehun ve göğsündeki lekeyi gizlemek için ceketini ilikledi.

“Bir daha olmasını mı istiyorsun, ha? Okul koridorlarında sakso çekilmesini sevdin mi?”

“Okul koridorlarında penis emmeyi seven sensin. Eşitiz. Şimdi başın belaya girmeden sınıfına geri dön.”

“Bence lavaboya gidip temizlenmeliyiz.”

“Acele etmemiz lazım.”

Jongin tısladı. On dakika uzun süre önce bitmişti ve Jongin sonuçlarının kaçınılmaz olacağını biliyordu.

Koridorda kıkırdayarak beraberce koşarken hızlıca lavaboya uğradılar ve sınıfa dönebilmek için ellerini yıkayıp olabildiğinde hızla üzerlerini düzelttiler.

“Sonra görüşürüz.” Jongin hızla dudaklarını öptü ve arkasını dönerek sınıfına gitti. Az önce olanların hatırlatıcısı gibi kirli ceketini yanında taşıyordu.

Beklediği gibi öğretmen sinirliydi. Jongin utanmazca sınıfa girip özür dileyerek eğildi. Tüm sınıf merakla yerine oturmasını izledi.

“Bay Kim Jongin. Zaman limitinizi aştınız. On dakika çoktan bitti.” Öğretmen elini beline koyarak azarladı.

“Özür dilerim, hocam. Küçük bir sorun çıktı da.” Birisi yalanını anlayacak mı yoksa üzerindeki apaçık seks kokusunu duyacak mı diye düşünüyordu.

Okulda, derste olması ve örnek öğrenci profili çizmesi gerekirken penis emmişti. Karnındaki karıncalanma ona kendini sürtük gibi hissettiriyordu. Sanki buradaki herkes Sehun’la olanlara şahit olmuş gibiydi.

“Bahane üretme. Dersten sonra müdüre gideceksin. Ceketine ne oldu?”

“Islandı.” Teklemeden yalan söyledi. Ağzının kenarları ukalaca kıvrılmıştı ve sırıtmak üzereydi. Bugün kendini yaramaz bir çocuk gibi hissediyordu ve bundan hiç utanmıyordu.

Öğretmen öfkeyle kaşlarını çattı ve elini salladı; arkadaşları ona şüpheyle bakıyordu.

Yanındaki Yoongi boğazını temizleyerek eğildi ve fısıldadı. “Lavabo ziyaretin oldukça vahşi geçmiş, dostum.”

Jongin homurdanarak geriye yaslandı ve dudaklarını yaladı; dilinde hâlâ Sehun’un güçlü tadı vardı.

“Bir de bana sor.”

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Baekhyun müdürün odasının dışında onu bekliyordu ve kollarını öfkeli bir biçimde göğsünde birleştirmişti.

“Yine müdürün odasına mı gittin? Sehun’un ilk günü ve sen çoktan kurallara karşı çıkmaya başladın.” Jongin dudak bükerek yanına gelince azarladı onu.

“Pekâlâ, bu seferki ziyaretim için o suçlu.” Parmağını suçlayıcı şekilde Sehun’a doğrulttu. Sehun yüzündeki şaşkın ifadesiyle ellerini kaldırdı.

“Ha? Neden? İkiniz ne yaptınız?” Baekhyun’un bakışları bir günahkârdan diğerine döndü. İkisi de Baekhyun’un şüpheli bakışlarından kaçıyordu.

“Hiç.” Sehun kızararak mırıldandı. Baekhyun’u hafifçe ittirerek bahçeye doğru yürümeye başladılar.

“Kirli işler peşindeydiniz. Hem de okulda?”

“Shh. Birisi seni duyabilir.” Jongin parmağını dudaklarına bastırarak karşı çıktı. Baekhyun çığlık attı, açıkça utanmıştı.

“İkinizin birbirinize delicesine âşık olduğunuzu görmezden gelmeye çalışmak çok zor. Ben neden her zaman üçüncü teker oluyorum?” başını iki yana sallayarak sızlandı.

Jongin, Baekhyun’un acı dolu ilişki durumu ortaya serilmeden önce konuştu. “Haydi, masamıza gidelim.”

Kantinde ilerlerken üzerlerinde tip ve şaşkın bakışlar vardı. Jongin önlerinde yürüyerek onlara önderlik ediyordu. Baekhyun sapıklarla karşılaştırılmak istemediğini mırıldandı ve bir kız yanlarından geçerken ıslık çaldı.

“Eminim bu ikisi hakkındaki gay dedikoduları doğru. Şunlara baksanıza, ibnelere benziyorlar.” Yorumu oldukça sesliydi. Jongin masalarına yakın olan kıza sertçe baktı.

Sehun da yorumu duymuş gibiydi ve yumruklarını sıkarak masaya döndü.

“Sehun. Lütfen. Haydi.” Jongin, Sehun’u bileğinden tutarak durdurdu.

“Jongin beni şaşırtamaz, dostum. Lanet olası bir balerin. Tabii ki kıçını Sehun denen çocuğa veriyordur. İğrenç.” Çocuk tükürerek söyledi. Jongin onu tanımıyordu ama gözlerindeki soğuk bakışı ve hareketlerindeki züppeliği görebiliyordu. Onlardan birisiydi. Yeniydi.

“Daniel, sesini alçalt. Sehun’un kim olduğunu bilmiyor musun?” bir kız ürkek bir şekilde sordu ve omzunu dürttü. Bu noktada kantinde bir seyirci topluluğu toplanmış, ellerinde telefonlar hazır halde olacakları bekliyordu.

“Ee ne olmuş? Buraya gelip benimle dövüşmeyecek. Okuldayız.” Daniel, Sehun ve Jongin’e bakışlarıyla meydan okudu.

Jongin yorgunca iç çekti ve öfkeyle Daniel’in yanına giden Sehun’un ardından koştu.

“Yeniden düşün, göt deliği. Jongin hakkında o pis ağzından bir şey daha çıktığını duyarsam, tüm yüzün şişip kanayana kadar durmam.”

Tüm mekâna sessizlik çöktü ve ağır bir gerginlik havayı kapladı. Daniel kıs kıs gülerek ayağa kalktı ve Sehun’a baktı.

“Vay. Beni tehdit mi ediyorsun? Sevgilini gücendirdiğim için?”

Seyirciler nefesini tuttu ve şok olmuş _ooh_ sesleri duyuldu. Jongin korkuyla yüzünü ovaladı.

“Seni uyarıyorum. Beni deneme sakın.” Sehun hırladı ve tek adımla saldırmaya hazırdı. Jongin omzundan tutarak onu durdurdu.

“Sehun, lütfen. Gidelim. Bugün senin ilk günün. Ne dedikleri umurumda değil.”

“Benim umurumda. Kolayca sıyrılmalarına izin vermeyeceğim.” Sehun omuzlarını gererek ısrar etti.

“Bugün olmaz. Yarın adalet için dövüşebilirsin. Haydi.” Jongin onu sertçe çekiştirerek oradan uzaklaştırdı ve her zamanki masalarına götürdü. Seyircilerinin çabucak bitmesine üzülen seslerini duyabiliyordu.

Sehun beklenmedik bir şekilde itaat ederek rakibinden ayrılmaya izin veriyordu. Masalarına varana kadar yüzündeki çatıklık geçmedi. Baekhyun çoktan oturmuş sandviçini yiyordu.

“Sehun, o koca kıçını sakinleştir. Okulda saçmalayan her çocuğu yumruklayamazsın. Onlardan çok var, tatlım.” Ağzı dolu bir halde konuştu ve Sehun’un surat asarak oturmasını izledi.

“Onların hiçbirinizle dalga geçmesine izin vermeyeceğim.”

“Daniel yeni öğrenci. Muhtemelen ilgi arıyordur. Arkadaşlara ve eğitime ihtiyacı var.” Baekhyun elinin tersiyle ağzını silerek açıkladı. Masalarının yanındaki masada bir kız hayran hayran pasaklı bir şekilde atıştırmalık yiyen Baekhyun’u izliyordu.

_’Buyur, buradan yak.’_ Diye düşündü Jongin.

“Böyle kabalık ve kibirle arkadaş edinebileceğini sanmıyorum.” Dedi ve çantasını açarak kendi yemeğini çıkardı.

“Her neyse. Şu çocuk hakkındakiler bu kadar yeter. Sehun, anlatsana, okul nasıl gidiyor?” Baekhyun gözlerini Sehun’a odaklayarak sordu. “Jongin müdüre giderken sen nasıl gitmedin?”

“Gitmedim işte.” Sehun omuz silkti. İkna olmayan Baekhyun ve Jongin bakıştılar.

“Öğretmene ters ters bakmıştır.” Aynı anda söylediler ve Sehun homurdanarak karşı çıktı.

“Bakmadım! Ben insanlara ters ters bakmam.”

“Bakarsın. Çok. Sorun değil, bilerek yapmadığını biliyoruz.” Jongin onu yatıştırmaya çalıştı ve elini masanın altından baldırına yasladı.

“Öğretmenler bile avucunu yalıyorlar Sehun. Sen bir efsanesin.” Baekhyun öylesine söyledi.

“Olmak istemedim. Bundan hoşlanmıyorum.”

Sehun’un eli masanın altından Jongin’inkini tutup parmakları kenetlenince mırıltılar duyulmaya başlandı.

“Sorun değil. Başta çok dikkat çekmemeye çalışalım. Yani bir süre boyunca kötü çocuklarla kavga ve dövüşmek yok.” Jongin ona söyledi ve sesinde hem otorite hem de sevgi vardı. Sehun yenilgiyle başını salladı ve meydan okumasını kabul etti. Arkadaşları için bunu yapabilirdi.

“Masanın altından sinsice el ele tutuşmak da olmamalı. Bunu görebiliyorum.” Baekhyun belirtti ve bakışlarını sandviçinden ayırmadı. Sehun ve Jongin hızlıca ellerini çektiler.

Birbirlerinden uzak durmaya ne kadar çok çabalasalar da dokunma ihtiyacı çok fazlaydı, tenlerini karıncalandırıyordu ve onları ayırmaya çalışan görünmez duvara karşı koyuyorlardı.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Genelde derslerin geri kalanı Jongin’in düşündüğü gibi geçti; sıkıcı, sessiz ve usandırıcı derecede uzun. İsteğinin dışında gereksiz makaleler yazmaya ve karmaşık matematik problemleri çözmeye zorlandı. Öğleden sonra üç gibi kafası ağrıyordu. Sonunda zil çaldığında Jongin içinden kutlama yaptı ve hayatta kaldığı için kendini tebrik etti.

Binadan dışarı adımını attığı anda –Sehun’la buluşmaya ve ilk günü hakkında heyecanlı sorular sormaya sözleştikleri yere—duvara yaslanan yabancı birisiyle karşılaştı. Daniel ona ters ters bakıyordu ve dudakları iğrenmeyle büzülmüştü.

Jongin gereksiz ilgisini takmadı ve arkasına bakmadan yürümeye devam etti. Daniel peşine takıldı ve sinsice arkasına sokuldu. Jongin iç çekerek Sehun’la buluşacakları en yakın köşeye gitti.

Zor bir karardı ama ikisi de okuldan beraber çıkmanın daha çok dikkat çekeceğini düşündükleri için okuldan çok da uzak olmayan bir noktada buluşmaya karar verdiler. Delici bakışlardan yeterince uzaktı.

Birisi Jongin’i takip etmeyeli uzun zaman olmuştu. O zamandan beri çok şey değişmişti; haksızlığa ve zorbalara karşı olan Jongin’in öfkesi de dâhildi. Sehun’dan öğrenmişti ve kendi konseptini oluşturmuştu.

Jongin bir araya girince huzursuzca durdu; Sehun’la rastgele ilk kez tanıştıkları araydı. Burası o günden hem iyi hem de kötü çok fazla anı barındırıyordu. Topukları üzerinde dönerek öfkeyle Daniel’e döndü ve lafı dolandırmadı.

“Bir sorunun mu var?”

Daniel inanamayarak ona bakıyordu ve adımları Jongin’in önünde yavaşladı. Konuşmadan önce hıhladı.

“Evet, var. Sana uyarı vermek istiyorum.”

“Bana neden uyarı vermek istiyormuşsun? Zoruna mı gidiyorum?” Jongin sabırsızca sordu ve elini salladı.

“Evet, gidiyorsun. Sen ve sevgilin. İkinizin sevişmiyormuş gibi zavallı yapma çabalarınız midemi bulandırıyor.” Daniel tükürerek söyledi ve sonra yere tükürdü. Jongin etkilenmemişçesine başını iki yana salladı.

“Bence seni ilgilendirmeyen konuları fazla kafana takıyorsun.”

Daniel’in ifadesi sertleşti. “Pardon?”

“Bizden bu kadar nefret ediyorsan neden çok ilgilisin? Oldukça ilgileniyormuş gibi görünüyorsun?” Jongin karşılık verdi ve Daniel sükûnetini kaybetti.

“Seni siktiğimin sürtüğü!” yumruğunu öfkeyle yüzüne savurdu ama Jongin hazırlıklıydı. Kenara çekilerek Daniel’in yumruğunu kavradı. Onu zorla döndürerek Daniel’in kolunu arkasında büktü ve onu duvara yaslayarak etkisiz hale getirdi.

“Bu ne lan?? Nasıl yaptın—“ Daniel yakıcı tutuşundan kurtulmaya çalışırken nefesini tuttu.

“Evet, biliyorum. Şaşırtıcı, değil mi?”

“Bırak! Seni müdüre şikâyet edeceğim.” Daniel tehdit etti ve diğer elini kullanarak kendini duvardan itti. Jongin daha hızlıydı. Elini Daniel’in kafasına bastırdı ve yüzünü kiremitlere çarptı.

“Yapsana. Ben de ilk yumruğu kimin attığını ve yeni öğrencilere kimin zorbalık ettiğini anlatırım.” Daniel’in kulağına doğru tehditte bulundu ve diğerinin öfkeden mi korkudan mı bilinmez titrediğini fark etti. Jongin’in çok da umurundaydı.

“Her şey yolunda mı?” sessiz arada bir ses yankılandı ve Jongin sırıtarak Sehun’a baktı.

“Oh, selam Sehun. Ben de Daniel arkadaşla hoşça sohbet ediyordum.”

Sehun gördükleri karşısında etkilenerek başını salladı ve daha iyi sohbet için yanlarına gitti. “Bugün kavga etmeme konusunda ne demiştin?”

“Biliyorsun, seni tanıyorum. Böyle tiplerle ilgilenmek gerçekten zor olabiliyor. Kendimi tutamadım.”

“Aferin sana. Tutuşun güçlenmiş ve duruşun artık daha iyi.” Sehun not etti ve elini Jongin’inkinin üzerine koyarak Daniel’in boynunu kavradı. Daha sıkı ve acı verici halde tuttu. Daniel acıyla inledi ve Jongin daha sıkı tutarak başını daha sert bastırdı.

Sehun övgüyle başını salladı.

“İyi bir öğretmenim var sonuçta.” Jongin, Sehun’a göz kırptı ve Sehun kıkırdadı.

“Siz manyaksınız. Bırakın beni!” Daniel bağırdı ancak kelimeleri duvardan dolayı boğuk çıktı.

“Ne düşünüyorsun? Yapmalı mıyım?” Jongin alayla sordu.

“Bence ağlamak üzere. Zavallı garibanı bırakalım.”

Jongin onu bıraktığında Daniel ıslak, korku dolu gözlerle sendeledi.

“Benden uzak durun. İkiniz de.” Bağırarak kaçtı ve gözlerini sildi.

“Zevk duyarız. Uslu durduğun sürece.” Sehun arkasından el salladı.

“Siktir lan!”

İkisi de Daniel’in kaybolmasını neşeyle izledi. Jongin rahatlayarak derin bir nefes aldı ve ona hayranlıkla bakan Sehun’a döndü.

“Çok seksiydi.” Mırıldanarak Jongin’in yüzünü kavradı ve dudaklarını birleştirdi. Jongin kıkırdadı. En çok tatmin etmek istediği kişiden övgüler aldığı için kalbi hızlanmıştı.

“Çok havalıydım, değil mi?” öpücüğü bozarak söyledi. “Senin kadar havalı olmasam da.”

Sehun onu tekrar tekrar öptü. Daniel’in az önce olduğu yere Jongin’in bedenini bastırdı ve nazik öpücükleriyle onunla ne kadar gurur duyduğunu gösterdi.

“Bu gece yeniden pratik yapmalıyız.” Duraklayınca önerdi. Jongin hevesle başını sallayarak onu kendine çekti.

“Evet, olur. Şimdi beni biraz daha öp.”

Birkaç öpücük ve gıdıklamadan sonra Sehun geri çekilerek endişeyle Jongin’in gözlerine baktı. “Sence Daniel sorun çıkarmaya devam edecek mi?”

Jongin okulda kendine zorluk çıkaranları düşündü. Her zaman yenisi geliyordu ve şimdi Jongin her şeye hazırlıklıydı. Ve en önemlisi, yalnız değildi. Sevgiyle Sehun’un yanağını dürttü ve Sehun’u gülümsetti.

“Artık sorun çıkaracağını sanmıyorum. Devam ederse onu beraber kolayca durdurabiliriz. Onu ya da başkasını.” Diye cevapladı ve kollarını Sehun’un boynuna doladı.

“Beraber.” Sehun tekrarladı ve kelimenin dilindeki ağırlığına bayıldı.

Bu sefer Jongin’in elini tuttuğunda bir daha bırakmadı.

** _The END._ **


End file.
